


New Challenger: Here Comes Daddy Zarc

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The magic girls and boys of arczexal [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: It has been almost a year since Vector was taken down, and things have been easy for the Magic Girls and Boys of Heartland. But now a new viallian has come, along with some shocking news about the boy's past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an out of place part in this AU, per say, because someone wanted to see this one part. So don't be confused because there's nothing about Vector in a different part. Yeah.
> 
> Notes  
> Zexal II and Hope Zexal are referred to Second and Fourth.

“So anything interesting happen last night?” Second asked as she picked at her lunch.

“Eh, not really. There was a minor gang fight, but it took less than an hour to clear. Actually it took just Yugo and Yuri for the job. I just watched.” Yuya said boredly.

“I feel like we're going to go through another slow period again.” Fourth added in.

“Maybe, well I guess that’s okay. It’s been not stop work ever since we took on Vector. At least it’s been, well, nothing as big as him.”

“Thank gods for that.” Fourth said. Second patted her shoulder and smiled.

“See, slow times aren’t that bad. It’s good for everyone.”

They looked over the rest of their group. Yuri was busy on his laptop and Yuto and Yugo seemed to just be playing on their phones. Not listening to anything they had said. 

Yuya smirked a little and leaned over and poked Yuri.

“Hey hey, Yuri, oh Yuri. You listening to us?” He stopped typing and glared at him.

“I don’t have time, I have a paper to finish.” Yuri said, as he went back to typing.

“Oh sorry,” Yuya laughed. “I would have sworn Mr. Perfect would have had it done already.”

“Well maybe it’s because last night I had to fight 50 people. With no help from someone.”

“Hey! I offered to help-!” He didn’t finished because Yuri then looked up at him with a more confused look.

Yuya got up and walked around so he could look at his screen.

“What’s wrong?” Yugo and Yuto joined them too.

“Hey did your phone just shut down?” Yugo asked.

“Yeah? Wait, so it wasn’t just mine?” Yuto said, surprised. 

Everyone was gathered around Yuri’s computer. On his screen was large, blocky letters that spelled ‘Z-ARC’.

“What does that mean?” Yuya asked. Yuri shook his head.

“I don’t know. I didn’t do this.” He seemed distraught. “My paper better not be lost.”

They all stared at the screen of the laptop. Then it started flashing. And then it went to static.

“What the hell?” Yuri started clicking on a few things, trying to figure out how to get off the screen.

“Good Afternoon, Heartland City!” A voice rang out of from the monitor. There were several shocked yelps from the people around them, and with a quick glance it could be seen that every other computer screen, and it even appeared to be one some people's phones.

“Hello hello, can everyone hear me well?” The static faded and and a man with grey hair and gold eyes stood before the screen. “There now you can see me too.” He said as the camera focused.

“Third, do you see this?” Fourth whispered into her earpiece.

“I do. It appears that this man has tapped into every. Computers, T.V. stations, even cell phones. I can’t find anyway to stop it.” 

“It’s citywide.” Yuri said, as though he could hear what Third had said. She just nodded.

“Damm it.”

“Allow me to introduce myself,” The voice brought their attentions back to the computer. “My name is Zarc, just that. Maybe Supreme King Zarc, but that will be at a later time.” He said with a smirk.

“Now I’m sure you’re all wondering just who the hell I am, so allow me to explain. Remember a few months ago when your city was attacked by a boy named Vector? Well, in part that was me”

“Wait what?” Fourth push Yuri aside and grabbed the computer. “It was you!” She screamed at the screen, before the other’s sh’ed her so no one would catch her out burst.

“Yeah, it was all me.” He said, as if he had heard her screams. “He was a great vassel. Broken, no will, he was the best thing I could have asked for.” 

“What an ass.” Second said under her breath.

“And in the end we both got something. You got the girl you wanted so badly. And I finally found them.” He paused. “So, if you’re watching this. Hell, I know you are, just, thank you, even though you didn’t win, You were still useful.”

Everyone seemed to hang onto his words. What did he find that was so important?

“Because you see, I finally found them. It’s taken me 16 years, but I finally found them.” Pictures of Yuya, Yugo, Yuto and Yuri, in their transformed states. “You see Heartland, let me tell you something. These boys that have been protecting your city, are my sons.”

They were stunned. 

“That can’t be!” Yuya shouted, taking the laptop from Fourth. “Our father is Yusho, you lier!”

“See, their mother and I had a, ‘one time thing’,” He used air quotes when he said that. “And well apparently she had some sons, but instead of telling me, she let another man raise them, and lie to them for the past 16 years.”

“Wait, so does he mean, Ray?” Yugo asked. It was likely, but none of them knew.

“So after all my years of looking I finally found them, but I must say, I’m very disappointed.” He was frowning as he said that. “Those boys, made from the perfect combination of power, yet here they are doing goody-goody, it’s heartbreaking, really, it is.”

“This guy is nuts,” Yuto said, “Even if he was our father it doesn’t mean we do anything but good things.”

“So that brings me to the end of my little speech.” He moved away from the camera to show that he was not only outside, but also flying on the outskirts of some city. “See boys, this is just a little warning message to you.” A dark shadow seemed to rise up behind him, that seemed to form what looked like a dragon, with golden eyes. It seemed to stare at the city for a moment, before a purple colored beam at it. Then there was an explosion and then smoke. The entire Earth seemed to shake from the blast.

Everyone looked on in fear. The building shook as if the blast had happened right next to them. The smoke cleared and where the city once was, there was nothing more than an empty dust filled lot. 

Zarc started laughing.

“Daddy’s coming home boys! And oh boy, is he pissed!” Then the video cut and everyone's computers went back to the last thing they had been on. 

“What the hell...What the hell was that.” Yuto said in a hushed tone. Everyone just looked down, unable to think of a response.

“Well looks like we have a new job on our hands.” Yuya said in an almost light hearted way.

“Wait, are you excited about this?” Fourth asked. He shook his head.

“No, well, a little. Just, well, things won’t be slow now. And I want to take this guy down. Not just because he says that he’s our dad, but also for the other things he’s done.” The other boys nodded in agreement. She crossed her arms and sighed.

“You boys, sometimes I don’t understand you.” She paused. “But I agree. If he caused Vector to do the things he did, I’ll fight him too. For Second’s sake.”

“Hey, I’m going to help too.” Second spoke up. 

“Thanks, it’s good to know we won’t be alone.” Yuya smiled

“So, what are we going to do now?” 

“Well let’s do the easy part first, let’s go see Yusho, er, dad, and see how true this story is.”


End file.
